This invention is directed to a new and improved printing coder of the type which is generally termed a top coder and which is normally used for printing on the top of crowns or closures of containers such as bottles, cans or the like fed to it on a conveyor or the like.
It should be understood that the present invention is also capable of printing on sides or bottoms of containers or labels or the like carried thereby which are conveyed to the printing roll thereof in a manner as shown herein.
The present invention finds utility in supermarkets, warehouses and etc., in which a number of substantially identical containers must be coded with indicia, e.g., printed numbers, letters, etc., be it visible or invisible indicia, for the purpose of identifying the container or placing the price on the container.
The present invention provides the following advantages:
1. IT ELIMINATES THE PROBLEM OF CONSTANT PRINTING ON THE SAME CONTAINER DURING CONVEYOR STOPPAGE AND/OR PRODUCTION SURGES;
2. IT PERMITS FOR SIMPLIFIED ADJUSTMENT OR FINE TUNING OF THE PRINT ROLL TO ACCOMMODATE SMALL DIFFERENCES IN CONTAINER HEIGHT;
3. IT SECURELY, INDEPENDENTLY HOLDS THE FLOATING PRINT ROLL FOR PIVOTAL MOTION IN A MANNER SO AS TO REDUCE THE FORCE REQUIRED TO LIFT THE PRINT ROLL PRIOR TO PRINTING ON THE CONTAINER AS WELL AS TO INSURE THAT THE PRINT ROLL CANNOT FALL OFF FROM ITS SUPPORT; AND
4. IT PROVIDES FOR MEANS TO REDUCE THE WEAR OF THE METERING ROLL, AS WELL AS MEANS TO INDEPENDENTLY ADJUST THE PRESSURE BETWEEN THE INKING ROLL AND THE METERING ROLL.